


White Bands

by EmpressCactuar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Internment zone violence, M/M, ominous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: Maybe he was just glad to be alive. He’d take his white band around his arm any day if it meant being alive with Reiner by his side.(AU, Reiner and Bertholdt failed to become warriors)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	White Bands

Bertholdt sighed and read the book in his lap. His leg hurt terribly, but he would be lying if he said that it didn’t feel better than it had before. 

He’d fallen during warrior candidate training. Normally, being very far ahead and in the lead was a good thing; when there were scores of desperate children running behind him, it meant he got trampled whenever he’d accidentally stumbled. Bertholdt had been terrified he was actually going to die until he found himself yanked out of the stampede by a familiar blond child. 

Reiner. 

Reiner had been one of his friends in the warrior candidate training. A little smarter than him, but terrible with a gun. His loyalty to Marley was unparalleled. It must’ve hurt Reiner’s marks terribly to have compromised his position in the training to pull Bertholdt out. 

He wouldn’t be able to be a warrior. He had permanent damage to his leg, having been broken in multiple places. He’d have to use crutches for a while. After that, he’d be able to walk with a cane made for him. Dr. Jaeger was taking good care of him, and regularly visited his home to check on his leg. 

Bertholdt was disappointed, but not devastated. His parents wanted him to be a warrior more than he wanted to be one. Reiner would come over after training sometimes so they could spend time together. Reiner would tell him about training that day if asked, but for the most part they would just play games and read together. 

Reiner’s mom brought Reiner over one day, him looking completely forlorn whenever she did so. His own mother and father went to talk to Reiner’s mom whenever she came into the house, but Reiner only wordlessly went to the sofa and sat down. He stared blankly at the floor and kicked his legs back and forth. 

Walking with his crutches was hard. Bertholdt made his way over to the sofa and sat next to his friend. Reiner looked sad, so Bertholdt reached a hand over and put it on Reiner’s back. “Reiner? Are you okay?” 

“Hmm…” Reiner hummed and blinked, remaining silent. Bertholdt started to pull his hand away, but after a moment he saw Reiner start to shiver. Reiner sniffled, then broke out sobbing. Bertholdt felt awkward, but reached over and grabbed his friend’s shoulders. 

“Reiner! What’s wrong?” Reiner reached out and clutched onto his friend, burying his face into Bertholdt’s shoulder. Bertholdt wasn’t sure what to do, so he put his arms around Reiner and pat his friend’s back in an attempt to be comforting. 

“I, I didn’t get selected to be a warrior candidate!” Reiner choked out, him breathing in heavily and coughing. Bertholdt bit his lip and let Reiner cry, him absolutely unsure of what to say. Reiner was so desperate to be a warrior, and he wasn’t selected to be a candidate. “I worked so haaard…” 

“Reiner?!” All three adults came into the room, Reiner’s mother immediately crossing the room and pulling her son into a hug. Reiner kept crying, him shaking his head and clutching onto his mother. Bertholdt saw his own mother put a hand on Reiner’s mom’s back. Was it bad that he wasn’t as upset as Reiner was about not being a warrior? 

Part of him was relieved they wouldn’t be limited to thirteen years, the more he thought about it. But Reiner had never been worried about that, he’d only talked about how even with only thirteen years at least he’d be Marleyan. 

  


Reiner had been sad about the parade; the new warriors were being paraded around as heroes, the four of them being celebrated before being sent away to reclaim the founding titan from the island devils. He so desperately wished he was one of the ones on the carriage being cheered and celebrated, instead of being an ordinary child with a white armband in the crowd. 

Maybe in another life he and Bertholdt both could’ve been warriors? Which titans would they have inherited? 

Not the female, most likely… what would happen if one of them got the female titan anyways? Reiner had thought about it before. He’d want the armored titan, that way he could defend his mom and his homeland. Bertholdt was smart and dedicated… maybe he’d have been a good jaw titan? 

It didn’t matter anyways. Those four kids got to be titans. Not them. Reiner shook his head and made his way through the crowd with Bertholdt after the parade had ended, the two of them running around the city streets after the fleeting feelings of sadness and disappointment passed. 

“I want one! Make me a sword, please!” Bertholdt asked the clown the two of them had run up to. He gave a coin to the clown and got a balloon sword back in return. Reiner looked on, but his pockets were empty; Bertholdt noticed the disappointment and gave the clown another coin, then handed the second sword to Reiner. 

“En garde!” Reiner said, a feisty expression crossing his face. He smacked Bertholdt with his balloon sword, then laughed when Bertholdt hit him back with his sword. The two of them started laughing and hitting one another, the two of them running down the crowded streets and deftly avoiding barreling into crowds of annoyed strangers. Reiner made sure to not run at full speed, because Bertholdt wasn’t as fast as he used to be after his knee healed. 

“Got ya!” Bertholdt said once he caught back up with Reiner and smacked him with the sword. Reiner laughed and only replied by smacking Bertholdt with the balloon again. The two of them ran off far away from the parade and towards Reiner’s house, the warriors being the furthest thing from both of their minds. 

  


“I wonder sometimes whatever happened to the warriors who were sent to the island?” Bertholdt wondered out loud. He and Reiner were sitting on a bench looking out towards the ocean. It had been four years since the warriors departed, and they never returned. Truthfully, Bertholdt was glad to have not been selected in the end. What if he wound up stranded on that island full of devils? 

“I wonder that myself. I wonder if they’re still alive?” Reiner pondered. His hand drifted to rest on top of Bertholdt’s, him earning a smile from his friend. Bertholdt moved his hand so they could thread their fingers together while they listened to the sound of the waves. “They worked so hard to become honorary Marleyans and they aren’t even around to enjoy it.” 

“At least their families are. The beast and the cart are still here, they must be so relieved to have been spared a mission like that.” Bertholdt paused for a moment. “I hope they come back someday.” 

“Yeah. The Marleyan military could use an asset like their warrior unit. Sometimes I worry countries around us might try invading…” Reiner caught sight of a Marleyan soldier nearby and felt his eyes widen at the implication of what he said. “N-not that the Marleyan military needs Eldians at all! It’s just a help.” 

Bertholdt hummed and stayed silent while the soldier walked past. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt that the Marleyan soldiers were paying them no mind. “So Gabi’s birthday is coming up soon, do you have any plans?” 

“Well, she’s turning seven. You know she’s been enrolled in training to be a future warrior candidate. Since she’s been working so hard lately, mom and Aunt Marie are making her a special apple cake. You can come over and have some with us if you want.” Bertholdt squeezed Reiner’s hand and smiled. Fresh apples made into a cake sounded perfect to him. 

“That sounds like a plan. Let’s get back to your home, Reiner. I want to hang out there before dad gets off from his work.” Reiner nodded and took Bertholdt’s hand in his own, the two of them walking down the boardwalk together. 

“You two. Stop.” Reiner and Bertholdt froze and turned around, catching the eyes of two Marleyan soldiers eying them. “Come here. _Now._ ” Reiner swallowed and let go of Bertholdt’s hand, him slowly walking towards the pair. Bertholdt seemed frightened as well, though Reiner dared not turn to look at him lest the Marleyan soldiers misinterpret the motion. 

“Yes, sir?” Reiner asked sheepishly. The Marleyan soliders grabbed the two of them and pulled them back into an alleyway, each soldier pinning one of them against the wall. “S-Sir…?” 

“So you two Eldians wanna be tough guys? You think the military is some sort of joke without those damned warriors?” The soldier pinning Reiner moved to wrap a hand around his neck, squeezing it tightly. Reiner started coughing at the pressure. The soldier eased up and then used his hand to punch Reiner directly in the eye, followed by another punch. “We were the most powerful military in the world without those warriors, and we’ll still be the most powerful even if they never come back.” 

“Y-yes, sirs…” Bertholdt got out, him getting punched in the face by the soldier pinning him. He gasped in shock, then felt another blow to his eye. Bertholdt found himself in shock and unable to process what was happening around him. If he could, he would’ve seen Reiner’s unconscious form being kicked in the ribs by the other shoulder. A small puddle of blood came from Reiner’s face in the meantime. 

“Fuckin’ Eldian teenagers wanna be tough guys. They need to know their place.” The soldier that choked Reiner took his baton and hit Bertholdt’s knee with it. Bertholdt yelped in pain and felt tears run down his face. He went down to the ground, then felt the baton hit his knee again. And again. And again. 

Eventually he just passed out from the pain. 

Bertholdt awoke in an infirmary within the internment zone. His father looked beyond upset, and his mother kept stroking his hair. Their eyes lit up when he awoke. 

“Bertholdt! You’re awake!” His mother immediately leaned in and kissed his temple. Bertholdt felt like he was going to die, he was in so much pain. Bertholdt found himself unable to see out of his left eye, and his weak knee felt unbearable. “Oh, darling, your father and I were so worried about you…” 

“What happened…?” Bertholdt asked. He felt disoriented. “Reiner…?” 

“They found Reiner, too. He’s in the room down the hall. Neither of you need to be up right now. You’ll see him soon enough.” Bertholdt’s father ran a hand through his hair. “Whoever jumped you really messed up your leg… your kneecap had been almost completely destroyed, it was hit so many times. They had to remove it.” 

“Hng… my leg…” Bertholdt complained weakly. It hurt so badly. He wanted the pain to go away. He was in an infirmary? Could a doctor inject him with something to make him sleep, or at least stop hurting? That would be nice… when he was injured during warrior cadet training, the doctor gave him a shot that made him hurt less. 

“You won’t be able to walk on it unassisted, Bertholdt. But the doctor said you should be fine to use a cane after some time.” Bertholdt closed his eyes and groaned. He didn’t want to think about anything. He just wanted to stop hurting. 

The next time he saw Reiner, he was wearing an eyepatch. The Marleyan soldiers beat Reiner’s face so badly and did such damage to his eye that it had to be removed. The two of them were both left disfigured from an unfortunate encounter with the soldiers. 

It wasn’t fair. 

All Reiner had said was that the warriors were an asset to the Marleyan Military. He hadn’t done anything wrong; if anything, he was one of Marley’s more fervent supporters. 

But it didn’t matter. They were only Eldians anyways. Nobody would ever seek justice for them. They’d just be labelled mouthy Eldians who got what was coming to them. 

  


Bertholdt sighed happily while he rested his head in the crook of Reiner’s shoulder. They’d been married recently. Sure, they were young. Seventeen and eighteen. But they were adults and knew what they wanted. They lived in a decent apartment building; Reiner had taken up medicine, and was working under Dr. Jaeger as a physician-in-training. 

Bertholdt worked at a stall in the marketplace where he was able to sell candy. That way he could sit down most of the day, since he still needed his cane to walk properly. He could walk some without the cane… but not the whole time he was working. He missed his kneecap and he missed being able to run around. Such is life in the internment zone. 

“They’re talking about stripping the armored titan of his power. I can’t help but be thankful you and I didn’t become warriors. Four left, and only one came back…” Bertholdt mumbled against Reiner’s chest. Reiner smiled and rubbed Bertholdt’s shoulder, then leaned over to peck the top of his head. 

“I don’t know what would happen. I can only imagine how terrible his years with those island devils were. If I were stranded out there… I think I would lose my sanity.” Reiner spoke without confidence. 

Bertholdt knew he was dealing with some complicated emotions; Reiner wanted to be a warrior so he could save the world, but the warriors were defeated and killed. 

Maybe he was just glad to be alive. He’d take his white band around his arm any day if it meant being alive with Reiner by his side. A red band, but him dying or Reiner dying? No thank you. 

Bertholdt felt relief when he woke up in the mornings and saw his husband snoozing next to him. Even if they were going to live out their days in an internment zone… it was okay, as long as they had one another. Reiner’s good morning kisses and good night kisses were worth it. 

If Gabi got a red armband, Reiner would get one being her close family. Maybe he’d even get one, too. Bertholdt could dream, at least. Outside the internment zone, Marleyans could get ice cream any day of the week. Inside the internment zone, the Eldians were only able to get it on very rare, special occasions. 

What could he say? He ran a candy shop. His mother-in-law’s sweets were to die for. He was a foodie. 

There were complex emotions at play. Gabi didn’t need to be subjected to such a cruel world. He wanted his little buddy safe with him, even if it meant her being in the internment zone with him. But Reiner saw it as an incredible honor, and hoped that maybe she would become a warrior in a time of peace. 

Reiner moved and pressed a line of kisses along Bertholdt’s cheek. Bertholdt laughed and held Reiner against him. Reiner moved to nibble Bertholdt’s ear and got a squeak in return. Then Reiner gave him _the look_ and scooped him up, carrying him to the bedroom while planting wet kisses along Bertholdt’s neck. 

Yes, Bertholdt didn’t mind at all that he never became a warrior. He was happy. 

  


“We have a perfect view of Willy Tybur’s play. How exciting.” Bertholt leaned out of the window with Reiner, him happily eating some pizza that Reiner had gotten from a vendor not too long ago. Lemonades sat on the small table just inside. Reiner pressed a kiss to Bertholdt’s cheek. 

“Yeah, it’s so exciting. Gabi has a front-row seat down there, I’ll bet she’s happy. I think I can see her!” Reiner waved, but Gabi didn’t see him. “Aww. Oh well. She’s talking to her friends.” Bertholdt laughed and leaned into Reiner’s side. “Oh, I think it’s starting! Get me my lemonade, Bertl.” 

“Sure thing, Reiner.” Bertholdt gave his husband a smile, then leaned forward and let their lips come together. Reiner gave him a goofy smile, then turned to the two of them could watch Willy Tybur’s play together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a few weeks ago and it wouldn't leave my brain. I hope you guys like it!! <3


End file.
